


Mornings With A Horny Ex Angel

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Top Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas have morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings With A Horny Ex Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play a game called I had forgotten I'd even written this...

"Come on Sam, wake up."  Cas never whined, but this morning Sam was just taking too damn long sleeping.

Sam turned over on his stomach, ignoring the ex-angel’s pleas.  He was in the middle of a perfectly good sleep, damn whatever Cas might want right now.

Cas poked him in the side, even tried digging his cold toes into the side of Sam’s leg.  Seeing that this was getting him nowhere, Cas sighed and sat back on his side of the bed, thinking.  He was horny, and wanted Sam to touch him, but Sam was ignoring him completely.  

He looked down at Sam’s blanket covered form and got an idea.  He pulled the blankets off of Sam’s naked back, Sam half-heartedly fighting to get them back.  Cas managed to get them fully off, Sam naked and exposed.  Since it was summer, Sam had taken to sleeping in the nude.  If anything, it made getting sex started a lot easier.

Sam buried his face in the pillow and mumbled something about Cas giving the blankest back, but Cas ignored him.

Sam lying facedown with his ass sticking up was a temptation far too great too resist.  Cas ran a hand down the length of Sam’s muscled back, fingers trailing over the curve of Sam’s ass. Sam wiggled anf laughed a little bit,  turning his head to face Cas.

"What are you doing?"  Sam couldn’t keep a smile from his face.

"Nothing."  Cas gave him a wink and moved to kiss down Sam’s back.  When he got to Sam’s back, he stretched himself out between Sam’s legs and gently nipped up the supple curve of Sam’s ass.

Sam craned his head to look back at his lover.  ”That’s not nothing Cas.”

Cas shot him a look.  ”Are you really going to complain?”  He flicked his tongue out and licked a quick stripe up the cleft of Sam’s ass.  Sam groaned and shook his head, any desire to protest gone.

"That’s what I thought."  Cas looked down in front of him, Sam’s hole pink and tight and just begging to be opened up.  Cas bit down on the fleshy part of Sam’s left ass cheek, earning himself a yelp.  Cas took satisfaction in the teeth marks he left, and bit down again right underneath it, his own cock getting instantly hard as Sam yelped again and pushed his ass more towards Cas’s face.  Sam loved being marked like this, especially where only he knew about it.

Cas’s teeth dragged over the curve of the muscle, dipping down to the crease where Sam’s ass ended and his leg began, and then came back up the split of his bottom, pulling Sam’s ass apart and exposing himself more.  Cas put the briefest of licks to Sam’s hole, and Sam squirmed against the mattress, begging for more.

"Tell me what you want Sam."

"Want you to eat me out Cas, want you to make me fucking scream for your tongue."  To drive his point home, Sam lifted his hips as much as he could with Cas more or less lying on top of him.

Cas couldn’t ignore that degree of desire even if he wanted to.  He dipped his head and plunged his tongue into Sam, the sudden rush of heat filling Sam.  Sam shuddered, every muscle in his body shaking.  He stifled his moan into his pillow, screwing his eyes shut as the slow torture of Cas’s tongue laid into him.  

Cas licked into with broad strokes of his tongue, the overwhelming taste and power of Sam filling him.  For all of his considerable strength, Sam was putty in his hands as soon as Cas’s tongue was in him like this, turning Sam into a puddle of want.  Cas held Sam apart, getting to as much of him as he could.  He blew cold air across Sam’s entrance, only to follow it up with the brand of his tongue, making Sam writhe against the mattress.  He did this over and over again, Sam becoming more and more open to his touch with each passing minute.

By the time Cas stopped rimming him, there was a large wet patch on the sheets where Sam’s precome had soaked through.  Sam never got so wet as when Cas rimmed him, each stroke of his tongue undoing him a little more.

Cas got up and reached for the lube on Sam’s nightstand, drizzling it over Sam’s ass and then putting it on himself, biting back a gasp from his own touch.  Sam looked like a buffet of sin, face down and exposed to Cas’s eyes.

Cas got back on the bed and kissed down from Sam’s neck to his midback, silent promises of what was coming next.  Without warning, Cas slid into Sam, the taller man moaning loud enough to make the room echo a little.  Sam was still more or less lying on his stomach, only his hips canted slightly upward as Cas pressed his body close to Sam’s.

Sam turned his head and said “Fucking move Cas.”  Cas began to pump his hips in and out, Sam’s hole slick and giving.  He put one hand in Sam’s hair and pulled back on it, getting Sam to his hands and knees as Cas thrust into him over and over again, each pump of his hips becoming more and more brutal, faster and more desperate.

Sam had his breath punched out of him with each snap of Cas’s hips, only to be replaced with Cas’s cock pushing deep inside him, not giving him a moment’s respite.  

Cas bent Sam’s body forward more so that Sam’s back was angled and Cas loomed over him, changing the angle of his thrusts to nail Sam in the prostate every time he went back in.  Sam cried out, no longer concerned with stifling himself - Cas’s cock felt too good inside him to be concerned about it.

Cas kept a firm hold on Sam’s hips, not allowing him to move, to let Cas take what he wanted from Sam.  Cas could feel the rush of orgasm pooling in his lower body, and given the way that he could feel Sam clenching around him, he knew Sam was close too.  He picked his pace up, Sam’s sobs of pleasure getting louder.  

"Cas…. plea….. gonna…." Cas’s orgasm was ripped out of him from Sam’s cries, tossing his head back and letting Sam’s heat overwhelm him, his climax mingling with it, temporarily becoming one with Sam.  Sam came a moment later, his cock spurting come all over the sheets beneath him, his body shaking with each contraction of his cock. It was all he could do to keep himself from falling forward in the mess as he gestured for Cas to pull out.

Cas sat back on his haunches as Sam moved off the bed and stood, pulling Cas up for a kiss.  Sam ignored the trickle of come out of his ass and wrapped his arms around the ex-angel, their bodies sweaty and hot against each other.

Cas broke the kiss after a few minutes and said “Are you awake now?”

Sam chuckled.  ”Of course.  Your turn to wash the sheets by the way.”

Cas hugged Sam close and said “Worth it.”


End file.
